


Dubai Airport to Hasetsu Station

by swiftgirl01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: If there was one lesson Victor Nikiforov had learnt, it was that life was unending chain of surprises. The person that taught that to him was a gorgeous Asian Man Victor met in an airport where millions passed every day. And yet, Victor had found one man, the love of his life among those millions. Victor Nikiforov did not fall in love often, but when he did he fell like a comet crashing towards Earth. To his surprise, he fell in love not once, but a total of three times in his life and they were all with the same person.If somebody had told him that he, the CEO of one of the most successful conglomerates in the world would fall in love (let alone three times), he would have laughed and then proceeded to buy another run-down business corporation and restore it all, HIS way. After all, as they said, everything that Victor Nikiforov touched turned into gold and there was no short of gold in his life.......Sometimes you meet the right person at the oddest time in the most unexpected places. A story of how Yuuri and Victor met in an airport, fell in love and got married.





	Dubai Airport to Hasetsu Station

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Pikka for being awesome and putting up with my crappy writing and unstable schedule. please check out the amazing comic strip by [pikkart](http://pikkart.tumblr.com/)  
> [HERE](http://pikkart.tumblr.com/post/164886811633/my-2nd-submission-for-yoi-shit-bang-and-first).
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/swiftgirl10)/ [Tumblr](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)

If there was one lesson Victor Nikiforov had learnt, it was that life was unending chain of surprises. The person that taught that to him was a gorgeous Asian Man Victor met in an airport where millions passed every day. And yet, Victor had found one man, the love of his life among those millions. Victor Nikiforov did not fall in love often, but when he did he fell like a comet crashing towards Earth. To his surprise, he fell in love not once, but a total of three times in his life and they were all with the same person.

 

If somebody had told him that he, the CEO of one of the most successful conglomerates in the world would fall in love (let alone three times), he would have laughed and then proceeded to buy another run-down business corporation and restore it all, _HIS_ way. After all, as they said, everything that Victor Nikiforov touched turned into gold and there was no short of gold in his life.

 

The first time was he met **_him_** was at the Dubai Airport surrounded by the hustle bustle of people from various countries. Victor had always loved Dubai Airport, the vastness of it, the sound of it and the multinational people from all walks of life going about in various degrees of hurry. He liked the gloriousness of the Middle East, the grandeur of it and the way they were always all or nothing. Dubai was so different from St. Petersburg, they had no sea gulls, the architecture were ions apart and neither of them were home and yet, no less welcoming. Victor had forgotten what is home, what is to be called home with only Makkachin, his Labradoodle, being his constant companion since he was 16.

 

*****

 

Victor’s company jet had been grounded for 12 hours and Victor had been left to his own devices. He made a quick escape from the tarmac the moment Yakov had taken his eyes off him. If he had requested, Victor would have been given access to the First Class Emirates lounge or could have been on the way out in the new First Class suite in Airbus 380 to St. Petersburg. But Victor had chosen to ignore all that to explore the airport like a nomad who had no destination in mind or was not weighed down with responsibilities and uncertainty.

 

Dubai airport had everything from cheap chocolates to the most expensive ones, from pointless souvenirs to expensive bags and perfumes, from crystals to gold jewelry. To Victor, Dubai was a big gem glittering forever, even though he never fared well in hot weather. Everyone loved something and for Victor, it was Chanel perfume, a good Vodka and Lindt chocolates. Victor would occasionally buy the Chanel eyeliner his best friend and Admin, Phichit Chulanont swore by. Victor didn’t know where he’d be without Phichit who always seemed to know what Victor exactly wanted.

 

Victor had ended a relationship with a conniving woman only six months back and hadn’t been able to put the tatters of his life back together. For Victor, it wasn’t important who it was. He always saw something in the people he was attracted to. It may be their eyes, their personality or the curve of their lips when they smiled. Victor had always believed in the goodness of others and how is that he had entered shitty relationships? It was pretty simple actually, people always saw what he was to the outside world and often what they saw inside led to disappointment. His cousin, Yuri Plisetsky would tell him that it’s because Victor never saw beyond a pretty face. 

 

Victor was exploring the B gate when he saw an Asian man pouring over Swarovski jewelry, selecting with upmost care. The gorgeous man had dark hair and dark eyes. His swept back hair made his round face look angular, his skin appeared soft and flawless even from the distance. He seemed to be debating over hearts or butterflies completely ignoring the salesperson’s pitch. Victor observed that the man bought not one but three of them. Was it possible that the beautiful Asian man had three girl friends? Victor’s heart broke before he even had a chance to say hello.

 

Victor had a feeling that he had seen the beautiful man before but couldn’t quite place a finger on it. Victor decided to hit on the man anyway, if he had to duel and steal the beautiful man from three evil women, so be it! Clearly someone was blackmailing the poor man. There is no way someone who wore his hair that adorably and had those squishy cheeks which was begging to be squeezed could three time women. Victor would know how truly vicious women were, his ex-girlfriend was a rapid alley cat with morals of a hyena out to get him like Scar got Mufasa. It was a miracle Victor left with his dick intact which she had threatened to saw off with a rusty blade while he had caught her in bed with her plastic surgeon. He should have known her rack was too good to be true.

 

Victor was pondering a pickup line when the beautiful man finished his purchase and was heading his way. Victor hadn’t hit on people since the beginning of time and the only way he could think of to stop his progress is by tripping him. Victor stood rooted to the spot, in his hurry to get out of Yuuri’s way he proceeded to trip on his own feet and fall as a mess at the beautiful man’s feet. How embarrassing screamed Victor internally. He hoped no one had taken that shot, if the paparazzi got a hold of that photo that would be the end of his life as the suave bachelor on the cover of GQ.

 

“Are you alright?” enquired a sweet voice concern bleeding into it. Even his voice is sweet mused Victor. Victor gazed up at the concerned face which seemed closer than a minute before, he realized he would have been content living his life on the ground not moving just gazing at the pretty face and the voice sounded a lot closer because the beautiful man was crouching next to him with a worried look on his face. No, Victor had put that look on his face and he was determined to wipe it. Yet, Victor was absolutely horrified at the words that pop out of his mouth.

 

 _“Do you play soccer? Because you are a keeper”_ said Victor. He cursed himself for not having the amplifier from his brain to mouth and if he had one, it was clearly faulty. Victor decided he needed to take it up to the manufacturer and sue him for setting him up with faulty devices in front of an angel. Tomorrow, he was going to pray all the gods in the world to end his existence i.e. if he survived today at all. 

 

Victor was the most surprised of the both when the beautiful man broke into a fit of giggles which turned into full bodied laughter. Victor could have sworn that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, soft and full of magic. The beautiful man answered _“Sorry, I don’t play soccer. I’m a figure skater_.”

 

Victor felt the last clink as the other man’s face finally feel into place. He was the skater whose poster Yura hoarded and claimed that the merchandise he bought didn’t mean he was a fan. If Victor recalled correctly, it was the Japanese skater who shared Yura’s name. Here he lay, Victor Nikiforov at the feet of Japanese figure skater Yuuri and there is no other place he’d rather be.

 

*****

 

Yuuri Katsuki was just buying presents for the triplets at the Swarovski Jewelry as the pretty crystals shaped like butterflies caught his eye. Yuuri never wore Swarovski crystals outside of figure skating. The higher you climb, the better your costumes had to be and the better your programs had to be. Yuuri hadn’t been home in the last year and he wasn’t going to wait for another skating season to finish before he could see them. He had won that gold medal he had always wanted and the proof of it was in the trophy cabinet at his family home. Yuuri had everything he had ever wanted until he didn’t have it anymore. A recent bronze medal at the Worlds had spurned the figure skating world into an overdrive and the question on everyone’s minds _‘Was Yuuri Katsuki retiring?’_

Yuuri knew that he would have to retire eventually. Figure skating had been everything from the time he was 7 and that is all what he has ever known. Eventually, he might go into coaching or choreographing, be a part of another skater’s team, but lately another question had been burning in his mind _‘Who is Yuuri Katsuki and what is he without figure skating’_. And the next thing he knew Yuuri had ended things with his coach, packed up and left Detroit. All his things had already reached Hasetsu and Yuuri just had to get there.

 

Yuuri had decided on the butterflies and hoped that Yuuko’s triplets liked them. It was a grown up present but Yuuri hadn’t seen the girls for a while and he knew they would love it. Yuuri wanted to do his job as a good uncle. One day, they might start skating competitively and the same crystals would be sewn into their costumes instead.

 

Yuuri finally bought them. He was contemplating where to eat not watching where he was going when he sees a man tripping and falling at his feet. A silver haired man with those familiar blue eyes was staring at him transfixed from his place on the floor. Yuuri became concerned that the gorgeous man could be sick or had hurt himself. Yuuri knelt down by the other man’s head, worried and asked, “are you alright?”

 

Yuuri was no means prepared for the next words from the gorgeous man’s pretty lips. “Do you play soccer? Because you are a keeper.” Yuuri was sure he was having a surreal experience. Here lays Victor Nikiforov, gorgeous man, a CEO, GQ man of the year, at his feet, quoting a really corny pickup line at him. Yuuri couldn’t help it, he broke into giggles which in turn broke into full blown laughter.

 

 _“Sorry, I don’t play soccer. I’m a figure skater”_ replied Yuuri unable to keep the smile off his face.

 

*****

 

If anyone had told Victor when he woke that morning like always at 5:30 AM that he would be parading around in the Dubai Airport with a figure skater with whom he had fallen in love with at first sight (no less), he would have handed them his Psychiatrist number and would have wished them good fortune in all wars to come. But here he was, at the Heineken lounge drowning in a Draft beer gazing lovingly at the glorious sight in front of him like the smitten fool he was. He couldn’t help it ok? Yuuri was just too gorgeous.

 

Yuuri had been nursing a mere cocktail for the past thirty minutes. If Victor had tossed more pickup lines, it was just to ensure that he made his mating call clearly known. And if the black haired beauty smiles at his expense he had no issue with it. Victor was already planning how to shift his base. His board of directors have long since given up on him having faced his antics on multiple occasions and as long as he produced the results he was free to do as he wished (he liked to believe that).

 

Yuuri had been trying to figure out the CEO in front of him. The Russian man was gorgeous, his silver hair beautifully shiny, blue eyes forever twinkling with mischief and when he smiles it was adorably heart shaped. Yuuri could not understand what Victor even saw in him, a dime in a dozen figure skater who couldn’t even get a gold medal in the last Worlds. Yuuri couldn’t get over the cheesy pickup lines. Surely someone as suave as Victor could do better than _“My body has 206 bones, want to give me another?”_. It made Yuuri think that Victor wasn’t experienced in picking up random guys at all. Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder how many men/women Victor had caused to trip all over themselves. Yuuri himself felt like a limp soggy noodle in Victor’s presence.

 

And here he was, flirting with one of the most influential men in the world. It was like being granted audience with the king.

 

Victor looked up at Yuuri with an intense gaze and asked, “What aspired you to be a figure skater, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri leaned back in his chair lost in thoughts imagining another silver head from another time. He picked up his drink, took a sip and chewed on his straw. Yuuri looked at the bright green of the Heineken board, beyond that people were milling about. But in his mind’s eye he was 12 at Ice Castle Hasetsu with Yuuko and Nishigori, experiencing an awakening.

 

“I was 12. I had competed in Novice levels. There was this boy about 16 who had several Junior Grand Prix titles. He was like a fairy dancing in the woods. So beautiful and unreachable. Then he went on to become a businessman, one of the top CEO’s in the world who is now sitting across an ordinary figure skater sprouting corny pickup lines when he could have had anyone” replied Yuuri.

 

Victor was shocked, he hadn’t expected Yuuri to be so brutally honest. But yes, sometimes it’s easier to be upfront with a stranger more than a friend or a lover. He reached across and took Yuuri’s hand in his and replied, “there is no one I’d rather be with Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri scoffed, in his mind’s eye he knew Victor would have said those words to countless others. He was just an ordinary man. He was out of costumes, there were no bright lights to highlight him and no spotlights to make him feel invincible. Yuuri was a performer, he knew which way to turn to make his body look at its best. Yuuri had less experience with sex, even lesser with relationships and when they went their separate ways there would be nothing connecting them except an entire magazine between them. If Victor was in the front cover, Yuuri was in the back cover, to Yuuri that said how different they were and how different their worlds were.

 

Yet, here he was, in front of his childhood crush long forgotten, with Victor’s hands caressing his like he meant it. But the conversation had flown between them for hours smooth like draught beer. Yuuri had never talked so much in his entire life and here he was telling Victor about the beauty of Hasetsu, the hot springs and his mother’s beloved Katsudon.

 

Yuuri looked at the blue eyes, wide and blue as the ocean and asked “Why did you quit? How did you walk away from the ice? How did you become the CEO of one of the biggest conglomerates in the world?”

 

Victor wasn’t all too shocked at the question, he supposed Yuuri would eventually ask him “I didn’t have much of a choice” he blurted. Weird, where did his smoothness go? It took only one look from Yuuri for all the thoughts to abandon him like ants scattering for food. Victor couldn’t be anything but honest when those brown eyes looked at him, nonjudgmental like it was alright for him not to answer if he chose to do that which made Victor want to be honest. He watched the lights play on the lens of Yuuri’s glasses contemplating what to say next.

 

“I was told to quit the girl sport, that long hair was unbecoming. I lost my parents after I won the Junior Grand Prix finals and that was that.” Victor trailed off not able be divulge years of hurt, years of neglect and years of his grandmother’s voice ringing in his head.

 

Victor flinched when he felt Yuuri grab both of his hands. Victor had never been particularly good at giving or receiving comfort. But Victor accepted Yuuri’s.

 

“Yuuri, what do you want me to be to you? A father figure, a brother or a lover? Anything you want, I will be that for you, I will do my best!” exclaimed Victor. It has been three hours since he met Yuuri and those were the best three hours of his life.

 

Yuuri panicked and made a sound like he was drowning. He patted Victor’s hands and said “I want Victor to be Victor. That is all. You don’t have to pretend to be anything else.”

 

Victor had never felt happier. Sometimes, you meet a certain someone in your life at the oddest time, yet feel completely at home with them and you could clearly see your life mapped out with them in the starring role. In the last 12 years not a single person had said those words to him and here he was thousands of kilometers away from home when he finally heard those words. Victor smiled and continued to hold Yuuri’s hands. _So, this is what love feels like thought Victor._

 

*****

Yuuri had a problem, well two problems. Hell, who was counting? If he had two problems why the hell was he holding up three fingers he thought blearily. Never mind! First was that he was heading fast in love with Victor and second was when he got alcohol he had no self-control. Somehow the cocktail had turned into wine. Did that happen in Dubai? Cocktails morphing into wine bottles? Shape shifting like Animorphs? Being tipsy meant he had no self-control whatsoever left in him.

 

Somehow, they had stumbled to First class lounge of Emirates 380. Victor may or may not have booked a ticket to Narita after inviting himself to JJ’s bachelor party in Chris’s bar at Hasetsu. When Yuuri had first told Chris about Hasetsu, Chris had made it his life mission to open a Coyote Ugly style bar called Dirty Chris’s in Hasetsu, Japan. Chris had wanted to opened claiming it’ll liven up the small coastal town. Yuuri had no idea how it happened but the bar was a success. The other figure skaters frequently invited themselves over to Yu-topia often claiming it was their off season hang out place but Yuuri suspected it is because they love the hot springs and his mom’s food. Yu-topia had this calmness to it that just seemed to relax everybody, also everyone seemed to fall in love at first sight with his mother.

 

Now Yuuri was sitting in the First Class lounge opposite to his childhood idol who looked tipsy as well with his ruddy cheeks and big heart shaped smile. They could have rolled one end to another in ten years if they had tried. The lounge was obscenely big, filled with several shops, various eating stations (be it buffet or a la carte), several bathrooms and much more. They had been greeted too many times to count. Several had asked for his autograph but Yuuri was sure they thought he was famous because he was with Victor.

 

Victor had also insisted on taking several selfies. They had each other’s numbers, followed each other in Instagram and were also Facebook friends in the course of last six hours. It looked like Victor did not want to let him go and Yuuri really, really liked it.

 

Victor was not a jealous person and he was by means a Neanderthal who claimed ‘mine, mine. Keep your hands off’. But he did not like the way they eyed his Yuuri. True, he knew Yuuri was the hotter one out of the two of them. Yuuri had this really great body going for him and when he smiled, everyone swooned. But the others do not get to look at his Yuuri who he was in the middle of courting. So much so, he had wanted to book a ticket to Japan, upgrade Yuuri’s ticket to First Class but they took one look at Yuuri and had just offered him the tickets. (Turned out that the crown prince was a huge fan of Yuuri Katsuki. Even though Victor knew the prince on first name basis, they got the tickets upgraded for free because of Yuuri).

 

Yuuri also failed to mention that he had been invited a couple of times for exhibition gala, in order to publicize the sport in UAE and he had been provided free tickets for life Yuuri had made himself sound like a failure but he was one of the most influential people in the world just five places below him. If Victor had bothered to open the magazine, he would have known Yuuri and wouldn’t have made a fool of himself multiple times.

 

Victor was chewing thoughtfully on his green salad, the first course of their three course meal. They had the lounge all to themselves. Victor had lost it for a second after entering the lounge and had wandered like a little kid to all the shops. Victor had never been able to act childish after he turned 16 and Yuuri did not seem to mind it even a little bit. Yuuri hadn’t chided him, he had just laughed and pulled Victor along like a little child. They were both a little disheveled but the staff didn’t seem to mind even a little bit (perks of being a celebrity he supposed).

 

Victor caught sight of the magazine Yuuri had found and laughingly bought it along with him stating he needed it as he thought that Time cover page Victor was ridiculously handsome. Yuuri then said that if he had ovaries they would have exploded and had proceeded to turn various shades of red, Victor couldn’t help but laugh up roaringly. Photoshoots were a necessary evil and the fact that Yuuri thought he was handsome made him throw another corny line at Yuuri _“I’m not a photographer. But I picture me and you together”._ (It had to be said!). Yuuri in turn had found it hilarious. They were drunk so everything sounded hilarious.

 

Victor absently flipped to the third page and stared at Yuuri in the Rolex ad, someone had quoted _“Always a champion in our hearts”_.

 

“Yuuri, you lied to me” Victor said without looking up. Yuuri froze not knowing what Victor meant.

 

Victor held up the magazine by his head and pointed dramatically. “This is you” Victor said and “this is also you” he said pointing at the article at number 8. ‘Yuuri Katsuki’.

 

“I’m only at 8” Yuuri dismissed it returning to his salad. “You are at number 3. I’m certain that they were just being kind because I have so many medals. I’m a World Champion so it probably sells more copies” completely dismissing Time’s article.

Victor was indignant. How oblivious was this man? He read the article aloud

_‘Yuuri Katsuki is not only the reigning Champion of the figure skating world, but also known as the champion of hearts. A Japanese man hailing from a small town in Kyushu had been medaling since the age of 13. He is a Four Time World Champion, an Olympian and an inspiration to all sports personnel in Japan. Not only is he known for the sport but also for his generous nature. Mr. Katsuki has also constructed an academy in his home town of Hasetsu for figure skaters. Together with Christophe Giacometti, he had founded two charities and they provide scholarships for young and upcoming athletes. As an avid spokesperson for animals, Mr. Katsuki along with Mr. Giacometti set a NGO for abused animals, especially dogs with branches in three countries. If you were to make way to Hasetsu, Japan, you will be treated to stories of the home grown hero. If you were to ask him what inspired him he would say “I just want to make my family, friends and my town proud. I want to show all the young athletes in the world that talent isn’t everything and that hard work can take you places. And also, visit Hasetsu and our hot springs to truly relax”. Yuuri Katsuki is an enigma no one can crack. A humble and a true champion.’_

“Yuuri, why do you still argue?” asked Victor.

 

Yuuri adamantly exclaimed “you are the one on the front page!”

 

Victor facepalmed so hard his face burned. He could hit his face on the wall called Yuuri’s stubbornness and get absolutely nowhere.

 

“There is an entire magazine between us” insisted Yuuri.

 

“What are you talking about, Yuuri?” demanded Victor.

 

Yuuri flipped the magazine to show him the back cover. Victor almost choked on his own spit. Yuuri was lounging in a single seater sofa shirtless, unbuttoned jeans riding low on his hips. Yuuri had his skates on, his full lips were slightly parted with just a tiny hint of a smile. He had one leg tossed over the arm of the sofa and his hand was wrapped around the leg of the model who was sitting on the shoulder of the sofa. The models heeled foot was resting on Yuuri’s thigh (“How dare they do that? Yuuri’s thighs need a shrine!” Victor’s brain helpfully supplied.) Victor could see very ridge, every plane, every muscle and his gaze lingered on the meaty thighs. If Victor were to touch them, would it be supple or hard? Victor could tell that the point of the photo, being Jimmy Choo’s ad was to show off the shoes, but Victor could tell that they highlighted Yuuri’s body. Victor would bet the model had a fun time rubbing herself all over Yuuri’s abs. Victor would have done the same given half the chance.

 

“Yuuri, you look so hot here” Victor whispered.

 

Yuuri snorted “No, I do not!”

 

“You are a blind man, Yuuri Katsuki. I would love to lick your chiseled abs” said Victor giving Yuuri a predatory look.

 

Whatever Yuuri was going to say was cut off by the arrival of their squash soup.

 

They ate salmon with julienne with tomatoes, onions and cucumber and got their hands on a bottle of champagne.

*****

 

Yuuri tossed back his head and groaned. His head knocked against the mirror and throbbed in pain. Yuuri fisted his hands in Victor’s hair who was busy nibbling at his collar bone. Yuuri had no idea how they got here. They had been eating a three course meal, flipped through a magazine, shared more secrets and ended up eyeing each other over berry smoothies. Now they were in one of the million bathrooms in the lounge pawing at each other. Yuuri took Victor’s coat off those gorgeous shoulders and brushed them, he could feel the muscles working there, stretching and shrinking.

 

Victor slotted himself between those thunder thighs that belonged to Yuuri and gave a groan when he felt them wrap and lock around his waist. He unbuttoned Yuuri’s shirt and exposed the chest he had been admiring earlier in the magazine. Victor placed open mouthed kisses on the expanse of Yuuri’s chest, reveling in the moan that vibrated from his chest. Victor rutted against Yuuri, he dragged Yuuri closer till he felt their hardness rub together through their clothes.

 

Yuuri’s hands fisted in his hair, soon he felt himself being dragged up and Yuuri’s lips fastened on his in a searing kiss that effectively fried his brain cells. He felt hot everywhere, head, lips, belly and balls.

 

Yuuri kissed Victor reverently, he scraped his teeth across Victor’s bottom lips and swallowed his gasp. He unbuttoned Victor’s shirt, his fingers felt fat and useless over the tiny buttons. His hands and Victor’s fought over the buttons in a hurried pace to dispose of the shirt. He had a glimpse of pale skin and pink nipples and a smattering of grey hair disappearing into the pants.

 

Their kisses turned sloppy and greedy. Victor kissed under Yuuri’s jaw, sucking small marks onto the pale skin. Yuuri reached between them and cupped Victor through his pants. Victor hissed into Yuuri’s mouth, his jaw going slack with pleasure. Yuuri tossed a hand over his neck and removed his belt with a clink. Victor jolted awake at the sound of his zipper going down, he jerked Yuuri’s legs apart and opened his jeans in one fluid move. Victor reached into Yuuri’s boxers and exposed a red leaking head wet with precum. Yuuri’s cock is one of the most beautiful things Victor had ever witnessed. Victor wanted to taste Yuuri, feel the salty cum on his tongue, but it was too soon and he knew they weren’t ready for that. Victor wanted to run against Yuuri, taste him and pound him till they were a quivering mess.

 

Yuuri finally grabbed Victor and they both jerked off the other in unison, like a unique rhythm which was very much their own. Their hands moved faster and faster till they came with a shout muffled by their mouths. They gasped in unison with their chest covered with each other’s essence.

 

Victor stepped back, his pants were pooled around his shoes, Yuuri was in an equally debauched state. Victor couldn’t feel his legs or anything below his waist. It was a miracle he even managed to stay on his feet. Victor managed to fasten his pants, he could feel his thighs trembling and he decided Yuuri was a fire cracker. He got tissues from the dispenser and cleaned them best he could.

 

Yuuri was certain they both had sex hair. They were disheveled and he had a mind shattering orgasm in a public bath room where anyone could walk in, but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

 

“Yuuri” called out Victor and waited till Yuuri looked at him _“I was a little turned off today, but you definitely tuned me on.”_

Yuuri couldn’t help it, he just laughed at the stupid corny line. "Where do you even find these lines?" asked Yuuri, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

"Google" replied Victor sheepishly. 

 

Yuuri completely lost it then and he burst out laughing. Victor knew he was being silly but pouted at Yuuri laughing at his predicament. Yuuri smiled and kissed Victor's pout away till they were gasping, clutching at each other. When they finally decided to catch a breadth, they leaned back just an inch away from each other and just smiled lost in each other's eyes. Both of them felt a strange sense of peace and belonging envelope them in a cocoon. 

 

Yuuri knew Victor was a simple guy, childish at times and honest to a fault. Most of all, Victor knew how to make him laugh. Yuuri caressed Victor’s cheek tenderly and watched those blue eyes soften. What Yuuri didn’t know was Victor’s heart rolled in his chest and his already stolen heart fell right into Yuuri’s lap.

 

*****

 

They were well and truly drunk from being sated combination of alcohol by the time their aircraft was boarding. It was a miracle they boarded the plane at all. Fates had been kind, they could board directly from the lounge, he promptly passed out by the fun earlier and the overindulgence of champagne. The aircraft was taxing to the runway by the time Victor was jolted awake by a phone call from Phichit.

 

“Victor, where are you? The aircraft is ready. We can take off once you get here” asked Phichit, the ever efficient Admin.

“In Dubai airport” slurred back Victor.

“Are you drunk?” Phichit asked.

“Hmm... maybe. I’m not really sure” Victor replied despite the fact his tongue seemed to have quadrupled in weight. 

_We welcome you on board the flight Emirates EK… from Dubai to Narita International, Japan. The flight time will be…We wish you a pleasant flight. Thank you for choosing Emirates._

“Victor, where are you? Are you in an aircraft? What did you do?” yelled Phichit.

“On the way to Japan” he managed to whisper.

 

There was a noise like the phone was dropped to the ground and there was a lot of clattering noises. Victor peeked under his lashes sideways at Yuuri who had passed out the moment they set foot on the plane. There was a divider between their seats and Victor reached over so he could caress Yuuri hair. Yuuri reached over and clutched his hand giving Victor’s heart a jolt which continued racing in his rib cage.

 

Victor had to take off his phone from his ears by several inches when he heard Yakov yell “VICTOR! Victor you get back here this instant!”

“Sorry Yakov. I’m already on board and the flight is about to take off. Do come to visit me in Japan. Dasvidaniya” said Victor and hung up over Yakov’s screams. Victor held Yuuri’s hand and promptly fell asleep as the aircraft taxied to the runway. Victor had a new goal in his mind and that was to follow Yuuri Katsuki to the ends of the Earth and leave his empty life behind.

*****


End file.
